Ilah es una cosa aparte
by daphne-gabycoco
Summary: Correcto es lo que esta bien. Hay cosas que estan bien y otras que estan mal. Pero nadie le dijo al principe Azulon que existia otra manera de clasificar las cosas, las que te hacen feliz y las que no.


**Siempre me han gustado los fics que tienen un poema al principio... pero ahora mismo no se me ocurre ninguno.**

* * *

1.- Vacaciones reales.

—Ilah es una cosa aparte…

—… ¿Por qué la pregunta Azulón?

Él se quedo unos segundos sin responder a los ojos inquisidores de Lo y Li.

—Curiosidad—dijo al fin con cierto tono arrogante y desviando la mirada, como si existiera a la lejanía algo más digno de su atención. Alguna de las dos hermanas contesto sin saber el futuro señor del fuego, cuál de las dos era.

—Ah…pues no, ella ya no baila

—Al menos no en público

—Dice que no es lo suyo

—Pero practica a veces con nosotras

—Todavía lo hace bien.

Después del un curioso monólogo al que todavía no se acostumbraba se limito a asentir. No sabía qué le había impulsado a preguntarles sobre su hermana, al parecer la tenían en alta estima, "una maestra fuego con mucho talento", según sus palabras. Pero nadie hizo esa pregunta antes a las preciosas bailarinas que tenía enfrente.

—Bueno príncipe Azulón—se levanto de la arena una de ellas.

—La noche aun es joven—su hermana la siguió y lo tomo del brazo. Casi sin darse cuenta tenía una chica en cada brazo.

— ¿Qué te parece un pequeño paseo?

— ¡La isla Ember es un lugar muy divertido de noche!

—Especialmente la casa de té de la tía Ji Hye

—O podemos ir a bailar a la plaza

—A estas horas hay un conjunto excelente

El no ponía esfuerzo en interrumpirlas, ni impedir que lo llevaran al conjunto de locales brillantes. Eso (bien lo supo desde que las conoció) era un tarea perdida, además era divertido verlas hablar de esa manera, actuando como si de verdad fueran una sola persona en dos cuerpos diferentes.

—Podríamos bailar un rato y hasta conseguirte novia

—Yo no bailo

— ¿Serias capaz de dejarnos bailar solas?

—Un príncipe no puede ser así de cruel

—Vamos, podrías divertirte mucho

—Creo que es algo tarde, estoy cansado

Las dos resoplaron con fastidio, al tiempo que soltaban su brazo y cruzaban los suyos.

—El cansancio es para los viejos

—No seas aburrido, hay mucho que ver

—En serio, creo que podemos hacerlo mañana, cuando haya descansado del viaje—Entonces descruzaron sus brazos y sonrieron al unísono.

—Está bien— dijeron a coro.

—Pero recuerda tu promesa

—O si no, tendremos que tomar venganza.

El tono, junto con su imitación de cara malvada hicieron al heredero reír. A los pocos segundos los tres carcajeaban.

—Vengan—las tomo del brazo— las llevare a casa.

—Que caballeroso de tu parte

—Justo lo que se espera de un príncipe.

###

Cerró lentamente la puerta de entrada y dejo escapar un suspiro. Este podía ser uno de los días más agotadores de su vida, pero también de los más entretenidos.

Al principio las palabras de su padre anunciándole que no podría ir lo molestaron, y la promesa de un guía para conocer la ciudad le sonó mas a amenaza de que controlaría todos sus movimientos desde lejos y que aun estando a kilómetros de Ciudad Capital debería comportarse.

Esperaba un hombre aburrido, una mujer mayor o una linda y estirada chica con sonrisa de idiota. Incluso comenzó a hacer planes para escaparse de la supervisión indirecta de su padre. Afortunadamente sus guías resultaron ser las hijas mayores de una familia noble de la isla, con afición a bailar, alegres y conocedoras del difícil arte de la diversión.

Sin encender la luz continuo hasta su cuarto, en un intento fallido de no despertar a…

—Es un poco tarde—le anuncio una voz desde la oscuridad —Príncipe Azulón ¿Puedes encender la luz? —

El obedeció pronto y se atrevió a mirarla. Ojos verdes y rasgos de la nación del fuego, hija de un general y una mujer del reino tierra de la que se enamoro perdidamente hacia años atrás. Su porte era altivo a pesar de la edad y la conocida mirada penetrante de su niñera. O algo así.

—Pues no tanto…— titubeo —Son las… ¿Diez? ¿Once?

Ella se tomo su tiempo antes de responder, tomando un sorbo de té—Casi las once, príncipe Azulón, el que estemos lejos de palacio no significa que vamos a pasar por encima de todas la reglas ¿No? Imagine lo que sucedería si las valerosas tropas hicieran su voluntad solo porque están lejos de casa.

—Estaría mal— respondió en voz baja. Maho Jin podía exagerar mucho, pero no se atrevería a decirle eso de frente. Desde que podía recordar su madre estaba delicada de salud y ella cuido de él durante gran parte de sus dieciséis años de vida.

—No quiero decir que no se divierta— y dejo un momento más de suspenso al tomar otro poco de té —Pero hay un equilibrio ¿Me explico?

—Perfectamente. — no tenía la menor idea, pero no quería contradecirla.

—Podría avisar en donde estará y a qué hora llegara ¿Le parece? Así sabría cuando preocuparme o a dónde llamarlo en caso de emergencia ¿Le parece bien?

Asintió en silencio.

—Quiero que se divierta, esa era la razón de su viaje. Pero esto haría más fáciles las cosas ¿No cree?

Asintió de nuevo.

— ¿Conoció a Li y Lo?

—Sí, me mostraron la ciudad y eso—hablo aun en tono serio.

—Ellas siempre han sido unas buenas chicas, y me pareció que se divertiría con ellas

—Fue una muy buena elección.

Ella sonrió complacida—Es un honor servirlo. — y dio una ligera inclinación de cabeza—¿Qué tal un taza de té mientras me cuentas un poco? Aun está caliente. —Le sirvió una taza

—Gracias— y se sentó torpemente.

###

Al llegar a casa sus padres dormían, solo su hermana menor la esperaba en su habitación.

— ¿Por qué se fueron todo el día? —Las gemelas se miraron y sonrieron, dispuestas a gastarle una broma más a su hermana.

—Sí, buenas noches Ilah—comenzó Li.

—También estamos felices de verte—terminó Lo.

Ella se sonrojo y evito su mirada. —Lo siento…

—Está bien hermanita—le revolvió el cabello Lo, mientras Li se quitaba el tocado de la cabeza, y un par de pulseras frente al tocador.

—Disculpa no haber avisado antes—se le acerco Li, y Lo se dirigió al espejo a imitarla.

—A nosotras también nos tomo de improviso—continuo Lo desde el tocador.

—Pero le debemos lealtad a la nación del fuego—Li continuaba sentada junto a ella, soltando ceremoniosamente su cabello.

—En cualquier circunstancia— Lo se acerco de nuevo, y Li se levantó a desmaquillarse, mientras la otra ocupaba su lugar junto a Ilah.

Su hermanita abrió mucho los ojos —¿De qué hablan?

—No podemos decirte nada por ahora—continuo Li desde su tocador.

—Pero pronto enteraras—Lo le sonrió entre el largo cabello suelto.

Ella las miro con reproche, esperando que su mirada las convenciera de decir algo.

— ¿Cómo estuvo tu practica esta tarde? —Li se sentó a su izquierda.

— ¿Les diste una lección a los engreídos maestros fuego?

—No—susurro —De hecho me queme…

Lo se levanto indignada— ¿Quién fue?

Li tomo su mano vendada con ternura— ¡Dinos su nombre y nos haremos cargo!

— ¡No, de hecho fue un accidente! él no se dio cuenta de…

—Así que un hombre que se mete con una mujer— sin querer la apretó la mano herida

— ¡Que patán!

—Eso es no tener honor

—No están escuchando, fue un accidente.

Se miraron con escepticismo — ¿Estás segura?

—Sí, es mi amigo y se disculpo. Aun está muy consternado.

— ¿Amigo? —cuestiono Lo desconfiada.

— ¿Alguno que hayas traído a casa?

Ella se puso roja de una manera especial que ellas conocían muy bien—No ha venido a casa— dijo en voz muy baja.

Asintieron en silencio, evaluando si el mocoso descuidado se merecía esos sentimientos que albergaba su hermana.

—Está bien, no le haremos nada. — y soltó su mano.

—Pero lo mantendremos vigilado.

— ¡Ni siquiera saben quién es!

Las dos la miraron con malicia —Probablemente esté tan consternado que vendrá a visitarte ¿Verdad?

—No serían capaces…

Entonces rieron.

Lo comenzó a trenzar su cabello, y Li continuo—Ni siquiera estaremos en casa

—No te preocupes hermanita.

— ¿Van a salir mañana también? Entonces creo que estaré muy sola

— ¿No iras a la escuela?—escucho en su espalda.

—No puedo.— y levanto su mano derecha.

—Intentaremos traerte algo de diversión ¿Te parece?

Ella sonrió.

###

—Creo que olvidamos decirle a Ilah que el príncipe pregunto por ella

—Sí, otro día quizá.

—Esto de ser guías no es tan fácil.

—Sí, se veía mejor en mi mente.

—No fuiste tú quien nos metió en este lío.

—Sí, fue mamá y su gran boca.

—Y nuestro carisma. —Las dos sonrieron en la oscuridad.

—Esto retrasara un poco nuestros planes.

—No sé, Lo—susurro muy bajo —Estoy dudando si sea buena idea seguir con "eso".

— ¿Por qué?

—Oí un rumor…

— ¿Sobre qué?

—Olvídalo ¿Sí? Probablemente no sea nada. —dijo en un tono más alto, como si deseara no haber dicho lo último.

—Hermana…

—Tengo que confirmarlo primero. No te preocupes, todo sigue en pie.

—Pero…

— ¿Estamos juntas en esto?

—Sí.

—Con eso basta.

Y las dos durmieron llenas de dudas.

* * *

Notas del autor:

¿Qué, creían que el té era pura loquera del tío? jeje. Bueno este fic se me ocurrió por un comentario que hizo el ex-prometido de Yuan Yang en el fic "Fuego" de parizada, mas "Hermanas" de Rubymoon-Faith (publicidad jeje). Resultado, esta cosa. A ver qué pasa y espero que les haya gustado sin olvidar dejar los comentarios (que se aprecian).

Hablando de otra cosa, los invito a leer y calificar los tres fics concursantes de "La originalidad es posible". Los autores vivimos de lectores (es del fandoom de Naruto). Es un concurso de originalidad y pueden participar en el siguiente concurso, por ahora nesesitamos que nos ayuden a las juezas (somos indecisas...). El link esta en mi perfil.


End file.
